El héroe del sol
by The Kokiri
Summary: Link esta perdido en otro mundo, y con la ayuda de Ammy, Issun y nuevos amigos volverá a Hyrule. ¿Será Link capaz de terminar lo que comenzó? ¿o morirá en el intento? LinkXAmaterasu y muchas parejas distintas en su aventura. Esta es la traducción de mi otra historia pero una en ingles y la otra en español, sé que dice que la lengua es ingles aquí, pero no hay opción para español
1. Chapter 1

El Héroe del sol

Todos los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivas compañías

Personajes de Zelda pertenecen a Nintendo

Personajes de Okami pertenecen a Capcom y cualquier otro personaje a su respectiva compañía

Nota: quizá algunos se hayan dado cuenta, pero esta historia es una traducción de la misma historia de "The hero of sun" así que a medida que avancen los capítulos ira avanzando la traducción.

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo viaje

"No lo puedo creer, ese niño logró sobrevivir a mi ataque, pero no lo logrará, sus heridas son muy serias y estará en algún lado muriendo en agonía, todo lo que queda por hacer es buscar su cuerpo ¡y la trifuerza del valor será mía mwahahaha!"

Ha pasado un año desde que Amaterasu combatió contra Yami y ahora se está relajando en los planos celestiales, ahora ella se encuentra en su forma humana, su cabello largo era blanco como la nieve, sus ojos eran rojos, y vestía un kimono blanco con marcas rojas encima.

Cuando ella estaba observando el cielo vio algo que caía a gran velocidad. Ella se apresuró al lugar del choque cuando vio a un joven hombre vistiendo un sayo verde, un par de guantes y botas, un escudo y espada en mano, con sangre brotando de sus heridas combatiendo contra una criatura humanoide acorazado cuya arma era un hacha.

Cuando ella se preparaba para ayudar al espadachín herido le oyó decir unas palabras "perdón pero no puedo perder, no puedo darme el lujo de perder" entonces corrió a toda velocidad hacia la criatura acorazada y antes de que Amaterasu pudiera parpadear siquiera, la armadura se partió a la mitad junto con el cuerpo estallando en fuego y el joven hombre quedo tirado en la hierba inconsciente.

(Después)

"uff, ¿dónde estoy?" mirando sus alrededores vio a una persona conocida, de piel verde, cabello rojo, vistiendo una armadura negra y una capa roja, con un tridente en su mano derecha riéndose de él. "Mwahahaha, eres impresionante chico, pero este será tu fin", el joven hombre enojado respondió" ¡Ganondorf, miserable pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mis amigos!" y Ganondorf dijo "bueno, será divertido verte morir igual que tu padre antes que tu" entonces él levanto su mano derecha apuntando hacia el joven y desató una enorme ola de energía contra él "¡NOOOOOOO!", entonces él despierta sudando, poco después se da cuenta que estaba teniendo una pesadilla "Gracias a Din, solo fue un sueño " miro sus alrededores preguntándose " ¿es alguna clase de cueva?" cuando vio a una hermosa joven apresurarse hacia él " ¿estás bien? Me asuste cuando oí esos gritos" preguntó la joven de cabello blanco, el joven hombre entonces le respondió" estoy bien, solo un poco cansado, de todos modos ¿Quién eres?" "oh, me llamo Amaterasu, pero puedes llamarme Ammy, ¿y tú?" dijo Ammy, el joven hombre le respondió "Mi nombre es Link, gusto en conocerte", y entonces Ammy le preguntó" entonces, ¿cómo están tus heridas? Hice lo mejor de mí para curarlas pero eran muy serias" entonces Link le respondió" estoy bien, no están tan mal gracias a ti, pero, ¿Dónde estoy?" Ammy estaba un poco preocupada pero entonces ella le dijo "estamos en mi casa en los planos celestiales la tierra donde viven los dioses, pero ¿cómo terminaste aquí? ¿Qué te pasó? Y ¿de dónde viniste?" Link estaba mareado por oír tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo, pero cuando logro espabilarse él respondió "bueno, vengo del reino de Hyrule, o, de lo que solía ser Hyrule, ahora es el reino de las pesadillas, todo es culpa de un solo hombre de otra tierra, vino a Hyrule buscando el poder máximo para ser lo bastante fuerte para proteger a su propia gente, sin embargo, siguió el camino equivocado al destruir todo y matar a todos, incluyendo a mi padre" Ammy estaba sorprendida triste por todo lo que el joven le había contado " no odio a ese hombre, después de todo, él solo quería proteger a su gente, pero no puedo simplemente perdonarlo por matar a mis amigos y a mi padre por algo como el poder y no castigarlo por eso" Ammy, muy triste, le preguntó " ¿planeas matarlo?" Link miró al techo de la cueva y respondió "nah, matarlo solo me convertiría en lo mismo que él, un asesino" Ammy se alegro un poco con esa respuesta cuando él continuó "bueno, estaba peleando con él junto a mi hermano, pero él era más fuerte que nosotros y logró derrotarnos" Ammy entonces le preguntó "¿hermano?" Link entonces le explicó" fuimos separados cuando aun éramos bebés y su cuerpo fue corrompido por la materia oscura, somos gemelos, pero la materia oscura tornó su cabello en blanco y sus ojos son tan rojos como la sangre y se llamó Shadow Link, de algún modo logre hacer que recuperara la razón y entonces comenzó a ayudarme con mi misión "Ammy estaba escuchando su historia muy interesada "bueno, como te decía, perdimos y usó un poderoso rayo de energía sobre nosotros, estábamos heridos, agotados y casi inconscientes, pero algo inesperado ocurrió, respondimos su ataque con mi flecha de luz y la flecha de oscuridad de mi hermano como último recurso con toda nuestra energía provocando alguna clase de reacción creando una brecha entre las muchas dimensiones teletransportandonos a otro mundo, lugar o época, no lo sé, entonces envió a esos monstruos para acabar con nosotros , así fue como termine aquí con esa criatura que enfrenté antes, no sé qué fue de mi hermano, pero solo puedo rezar por su seguridad" Ammy estaba sin habla por lo que oyó cuando Link se paró y recogió sus armas " tengo una idea para teletransportarme a otro mundo para buscar a mi hermano y entonces volver a mi mundo" Ammy entonces tomó una decisión "bueno, voy contigo para ayudarte" Link sonrió y dijo "gracias, pero lo voy a hacer solo""ya te lo dije, voy contigo, yo y un amigo que vendrá a verme pronto" Link suspiró y sonriendo le dijo " de acuerdo, iremos juntos".

continuará


	2. La nueva mision

Capitulo 2: La nueva misión

"Bueno, entonces ¿Quién viene?" preguntó Link, "Es un amigo que me ayudo en el pasado, él es un dios como yo" respondió Amaterasu. Luego de media hora de espera un joven de cabello corto pero blanco como la nieve, con ojos carmesí, vistiendo un kimono de hombres con marcas rojas y lo que parecía ser una daga enfundada siendo cargada en su cintura llego adonde la diosa y el joven espadachín estaban esperando.

"perdón por llegar tarde madre Amaterasu, madre para todos nosotros" dijo en joven, "¿Quién es este sujeto?" preguntó Link, "Su nombre es Tachigami, el dios del poder del corte" dijo Amaterasu "¿Qué hace un ser humano en este lugar sagrado?" preguntó Tachigami.

Repentinamente oyeron una explosión no muy lejos de ahí y entonces Tachigami dijo "No importa ahora, ¡madre Amaterasu necesitamos su ayuda, alguna especie de demonios están invadiendo los planos celestiales, Gekigami y Yumigami ya están combatiendo contra ellos, pero solos y sin ayuda no lo lograran!"" entonces tenemos que deshacernos de esos fenómenos" respondió Ammy.

"(Tal vez son de mi mundo, si ese es el caso entonces tengo que encargarme de ellos), Ammy, Tachigami, ustedes quédense aquí, yo me encargo de esto" dijo Link tan pronto como empezó a correr hacia el lugar de la explosión.

"¡Espera, tus heridas no se han curado por completo todavía!" dijo Ammy preocupada por el bienestar del joven espadachín.

(Lugar de la explosión)

"huff, huff, ¿sigues con vida Gekigami?" preguntó una mujer de cabello blanco como la luna pero no tan largo como el de Ammy, ojos celestes vistiendo un kimono blanco con marcas rojas y sosteniendo alguna clase de martillo para mantenerse en pie

"Grrrr…¡ ¿Cómo pueden estos fenómenos aguantar el poder de mis rayos?!" dijo un hombre de cabello largo y blanco, ojos amarillos, vistiendo una armadura japonesa blanca con marcas rojas y sosteniendo alguan clase de arco en su mano izquierda.

Uno de las criaturas saltó para entregar el golpe final a Gekigami cuando de repente la criatura fue completamente destruida por una poderosa flecha hecha de luz.

"¡oigan! ¡No deberían tomar a estos Dinolfos tan a la ligera o podrían morir por ese error!" cuando los dos dioses miraron hacia atrás vieron a un joven sosteniendo un arco con su mano derecha "¿Quién eres humano?" preguntó Yumigami, entonces otro Dinolfos atacó pero su cuerpo fue partido a la mitad por una fuerza invisible, entonces se dieron cuenta de que fue Amaterasu, pero justo cuando pensaron que habían terminado con la batalla, uno de los Dinolfos atacó a Ammy por atrás, pero Tachigami sacó su daga, en ese momento la daga creció al tamaño de una espada de mandoble e hizo un corte horizontal partiendo el cuerpo del Dinolfos, " ese fue el último, ¿estan bien Yumigami, Gekigami?" preguntó Tachigami" no seas estúpido, esa solo fue una probada de la verdadera batalla" repentinamente el suelo empezó a temblar" aquí viene el líder de este grupo de monstruos" dijo Link y entonces, del suelo emergió una criatura humanoide acorazada parecida a la que Link venció antes, pero este era gigantesco y el hacha era tan grande que podía partir un muro de acero con un solo movimiento.

"con que el líder ¿no?, urgh" dijo Gekigami, pero sus heridas eran demasiado serias como para aguantar el dolor asi que Amaterasu le pidió a Tachigami que se llevara a Gekigami y a Yumigami a un lugar seguro.

Amaterasu & Link vs Gigante nudillo de hierro

La criatura comenzó a preparar un corte vertical, pero era demasiado lento así que Link se movió a la izquierda de la criatura y Ammy a su derecha y dibujó una bomba cereza cerca de la placa de su pecho, pero Link no estaba intentado destruir su placa, él apuntaba con sus flechas de hielo a los agujeros del yelmo de la criatura, Link disparó la flecha y congeló toda la cabeza y la explosión de la bomba cereza lo obligo a retroceder, cuando la criatura dio un paso hacia atrás porque la explosión era muy fuerte las botas de link brillaron y aparecieron unas placas de hierro sobre ellas y Link sacó su súper gancho y disparo contra el cuello de la criatura y lo obligo a arrodillarse, en ese momento Ammy hizo un golpe ascendente con su reflector solar en su cara, pero de repente el súper gancho de Link libero a la criatura permitiéndole levantarse otra vez, Ammy estaba a punto de quejarse del por qué lo dejó levantarse, sin embargo, cuando ella miro vio como Link estaba de rodillas escupiendo sangre y más sangre brotaba de sus heridas "maldición… creo….que… sobreestime mi condición…ugh" dijo Link y poco después se desmoronó en el suelo, cuando la criatura vio esto, preparó un golpe final con su hacha e hizo un corte vertical, justo cuando el hacha chocó algo detuvo su camino, era Ammy quien estaba abrazando el cuerpo de Link y cuando el hacha estaba a punto de partirlos, una especie de barrera apareció para evitar el golpe, Ammy estaba llorando, no quería verlo morir, la criatura volvió a atacar pero el campo de fuerza bloqueó el golpe" Link, por favor, no puedes morir, ¿Qué hay de tu misión?¿qué hay de tu hermano?¿qué hay de…mi? Ammy entonces dejó que el cuerpo de Link descansara en el suelo en lo que ella se levanto y enfrentó a la criatura, al tercer golpe el campo de fuerza desapareció y Ammy activo el velo de niebla lo que hizo que la criatura se moviera más lento y entonces usó su reflector solar para bloquear el ataque, la criatura dio un paso hacia atrás, entonces Ammy dio un salto alto y cuando ella empezó a caer sacó su espada y partió a la criatura a la mitad, justo cuando las partes de la criatura iban a tocar el suelo estas explotaron en una llama purpura.

(Más tarde)

"¿don…dónde estoy?" pregunto Link cuando comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento

"oh, estas despierto" dijo Ammy, cuando Link oyó la voz de Ammy se dio cuenta de donde estaba apoyada su cabeza, estaba apoyada en las piernas de Ammy, Link rápidamente levanto su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba bastante.

"no te preocupes, estamos a salvo" dijo Ammy, "¿donde están los otros?" preguntó Link "están esperando afuera" respondió Ammy justo cuando los otros entraron a la cueva de Ammy, Link preguntó " ¿Qué pasó después de que me desmayé? No puedo recordar" Ammy sonrojándose un poco dijo "Lo único que necesitas saber es que derrotamos a esa criatura" "pero yo sí que recuerdo lo que dijiste e hiciste en ese momento, lo abrazaste fuertemente y dijiste algo de -¿Qué hay de tu misión?, ¿Qué hay de tu hermano?,¿ qué hay de mi?-" dijo Tachigami.

Link y Ammy estaban muy sonrojados cuando se miraron mutuamente y Ammy dijo "¡no es lo que crees! (oh no, en ese momento no me di cuenta de que dije eso, no lo dije en serio, pero… tengo que admitir que él es algo tierno…)

Continuará


End file.
